bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Scuba Monkey
"The Scuba Monkey is essential on any water covered track as a replacement for Dart Monkeys, and its powerful upgrades make it a must for the later rounds." Scuba Monkey Scuba Monkeys are basically just Dart Monkeys that are placed on water. He has 50 HP. His Specialty Building is the Scuba Tank. Scuba Monkeys throw darts at nearby bloons that are in its range, and pop one layer on one bloon (without upgrades, of course!). They have the same range and throwing speed as Dart Monkeys. Unfortunately, his darts cannot pop lead or frozen bloons. He also can't detect camo bloons without upgrades. The Scuba Monkey looks like a wet Dart Monkey with a blue scuba mask, flippers, and snorkel. He costs $520 on Easy, $570 on Medium, $610 on Hard, and $660 on Impoppable. Upgrades are as followed: Upgrades Path 1: Long Range Darts: Scuba Monkey can throw a little bit further than normal. $210 on Easy, $255 on Medium, and $310 on Hard, and $365 on Impoppable. His gear is now green. Super Range Darts: Scuba Monkey throws even further than before. $270 on Easy, $315 on Medium, $365 on Hard, and $395 on Impoppable. His gear is now red. Mermonkey: The Scuba Monkey transformed into a Mermonkey that throws tridents instead of darts. The tridents pop 3 layers per bloon. They can also pop lead and frozen bloons. He also now has 80 HP. $2100 on Easy, $2365 on Medium, $2500 on Hard, and $2750 on Impoppable. He now has no gear, but instead a green mermaid tail. Ocean Lord: The Ocean Lord is capable of throwing two tridents at bloons, while shooting powerful jets of water at bloons that confuse them so that they move backwards for a short period of time. The jets of water affect 3 bloons at once. Now he has 100 HP! $3885 on Easy. $4150 on Medium, $4675 on Hard, and $5010 on Impoppable. He has a blue tail now, and has a white beard. His tridents are now golden. Path 2: Sharper Darts: Scuba Monkey's darts pop two bloons instead of one. $270 on Easy, $310 on Medium, $355 on Hard, and $405 on Impoppable. There is a silver ring on Scuba Monkey's snorkel. Even Sharper Darts: Scuba Monkey's darts now pop three bloons. $310 on Easy, $370 on Medium, $415 on Hard, and $465 on Impoppable. There is a golden ring on Scuba Monkey's snorkel. Piranha Pet: Scuba Monkey's trained piranha launches itself at bloons and devours 3 bloon layers per second until it is gone, then moves onto the next bloon. The piranha can detect camo, but can't pop lead frozen, or MOAB class bloons, and can't leave the Scuba Monkey's attack range. $1875 on Easy, $2010 on Medium, $2345 on Hard, and $2550 on Impoppable. Scuba Monkey now wears yellow gear, and has a yellow suit with an orange piranha symbol on the front. Feeding Frenzy: Feeding Frenzy is an Activated Ability: Feeding Frenzy causes Scuba Monkey's Piranha to eat 10 layers per second, and can feed on leads, frozen bloons, and MOAB class bloons. This ability lasts for 5 seconds, and its cooldown is 1 minute long. $4650 on Easy, $4990 on Medium, $5240 on Hard, and $5570 on Impoppable. Scuba Monkey's gear and suit is black, and the piranha symbol is red. Monkey Almanac Entry "The Scuba Monkey was originally just a normal monkey. However, one day he was walking around town and saw the coolest fish ever swimming around a lake! Quickly, he ran and bought the newest scuba gear in the market (It cost him a lot of bananas, by the way), and quickly dived into the lake. He still hasn't found that fish, but he devotes his life to finding it, as well as being a good addition to the monkey army. Trivia * The "Ocean Lord" upgrade is based off of the Greek god Poseidon. * The name "Feeding Frenzy" is based off of the game by the same name, by BigFish Games. = Category:Towers